


Siempre a tu lado

by JeanRisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanRisu/pseuds/JeanRisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras perder el partido oficial contra Karasuno, Oikawa hace un repaso mental de las escasas veces que ha visto llorar a su compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia, Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre a tu lado

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato una última vez. El partido había terminado. Habíamos perdido contra Karasuno… y eso nos dejaba fuera del campeonato. Nuestro sueño de aplastar a Ushiwaka-chan se esfumaba de nuevo entre nuestros dedos.

Noté cómo las lágrimas afloraban, pero no. No podía llorar. No ahora. No delante de todos. Aoba Johsai había jugado bien, todos dimos el 100%, pero...aún así, no fue suficiente.

Nada más escuchar el final del encuentro, no pude evitar mirar a Iwaizumi. Sabía que estaría dolido, que sería el más triste de todos. Y no me equivocaba. Estaba plantado, apretando los puños a sus costados, mirando al suelo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, con rabia.

No me gusta ver a Hajime llorar. Es algo que nunca he podido soportar. Recuerdo como si fuese ayer las veces exactas en las que le he visto en ese estado, y son muy pocas...

 

***** (7 años) *****

La primera vez fue en una tarde de nuestro séptimo verano. Hajime siempre fue un niño bastante duro y valiente. Cuando se caía nunca lloraba, es más, siempre era él quien me consolaba a mí. Iwa-chan siempre fue un caballero andante, incluso siendo tan pequeño. Por eso, verlo llegar a mi casa con la nariz llena de mocos y los ojos rojos me causó una gran impresión.

Nunca había visto ese lado vulnerable en él. Por el estado de sus ojos, parecía que había estado llorando durante bastante tiempo. Llevaba una mochila a su espalda llena de cosas. Le invité a pasar y juntos subimos a mi habitación.

\- ¡Hajime-chan! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has estado llorando? - Le pregunté mientras daba un mordisco a una de las galletas caseras de mi madre.

Él me miró, aunque no a los ojos. Dió un largo trago de su zumo y me volvió a mirar.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a vivir contigo? - dijo en tono serio y decidido.

¡Casi escupo mi zumo por toda la alfombra! Hajime estaba nervioso, retorcía su camiseta con sus pequeñas manitas e intentaba ocultar los sollozos, que aún no remitían.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Sería lo más divertido que nos podría pasar nunca - dije ilusionado. Si Iwa-chan vivía conmigo, el mundo sería más maravilloso, nunca tendría miedo ni me sentiría solo. Pero me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.- ¿Te ha pasado algo malo, Hajime-chan? Sabes que puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie. ¡Promesa! - Le insistí mientras le cogía de la mano y estrechaba mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

\- Bueno… La verdad es que… creo que mis papás ya no se quieren.- empezó a sollozar de nuevo y me agarró fuerte la mano - Hoy estuvieron discutiendo muy muy fuerte, mi mamá tiró platos al suelo… yo no quiero que se separen - Entonces rompió a llorar mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas rápidamente con su manga.

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. Ver a Iwa-chan tan afectado era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Normalmente era yo al que tenían que consolar, era yo al que Hajime daba una palmadita en la cabeza y le decía que todo iba a ir bien, que esos niños no me iban a molestar más o que el gato de la vecina no me odiaba.

Así que hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, me abalancé sobre él y le di un abrazo muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que casi no podíamos ni respirar. Él apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro, que, la verdad, no era muy grande, y lloró. Yo no era el hombre fuerte y atractivo que soy ahora, era más bien un niño larguirucho y enclenque, pero hice todo lo posible para que él estuviera cómodo.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tus papás se quieren mucho. Los míos a veces también se pelean, pero después vuelven a estar normal - le dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita, ese pelo puntiagudo que nunca ha conseguido aplastar.

Poco a poco empezó a calmarse y su abrazo se relajó en mi espalda.

\- ¡Agg Hajime-chan! ¡Me has llenado la camiseta de mocos!

\- ¡Ugh, Tontakawa! - me gritó - De todas formas esa camiseta ya daba asco de antes…

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Mi camiseta de aliens es genial. Solo tienes envidia porque tú no la tienes. Iwa-chan, los celos no son buenos - le respondí mientras cogía otra de las galletas de mi mamá. A lo que Hajime respondió con un mordisco de mi galleta, llenándose la cara de migas y riéndose con sorna por su “victoria”.

\- Hajime-chaaaaan~ eres malo. ¡No volveré a darte más abrazos!

Poco después, la madre de Hajime vino a buscarle muy preocupada. Al final, todo quedó en una simple riña conyugal, pero me alegró saber que, aunque fuese sólo por una vez, pude ayudar a Iwa-chan a sentirse mejor.

 

***** ( 15 años) *****

La siguiente vez que vi llorar a Iwa-chan fue bastantes años después, en nuestro tercer año en la secundaria Kitagawa Daiichi. Fue tras ese partido... ese horrible partido. Habíamos logrado arrebatarle un set a Shiratorizawa, pero, finalmente, y a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, no pudimos ganar…

Estábamos alineados en fila, habíamos quedado en segunda posición y nos acababan de dar las medallas. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. ¡No habíamos conseguido derrotar a Ushiwaka-chan! Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi como Iwa-chan estaba exáctamente igual que yo. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que reflejaban rabia e impotencia. Ni siquiera cuando los seis jugadores lo dimos todo, conseguimos derrotar a Shiratorizawa…

\- La próxima vez, cuando vayamos a la preparatoria, derrotaremos a Shiratorizawa - le dije mientras los dos mirábamos al frente.

\- ¡Sí! Seguro - me respondió mientras apretaba los puños, también mirando al frente.

La vuelta a casa ese día fue muy dura. Tras cambiarnos en el vestuario y llorar junto con todos los demás compañeros de Kitagawa Daiichi, cogimos las mochilas y salimos al exterior. La noche era fría y ninguno tenía ganas de hablar.

Caminábamos uno al lado del otro, nuestros hombros rozándose.

\- ¿Sabes? Aunque hayamos perdido… estuviste genial en el partido - me dijo, mirando al frente. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. ¡Iwa-chan me estaba elogiando! Y no me había llamado Tontakawa en todo el viaje. No quiero admitirlo, pero... cuando Iwa-chan dice algo bueno sobre mí, siento como si todos mis problemas desaparecieran.

\- ¡Pues claro que estuve genial! Fui elegido el mejor armador del partido - le respondí tras una breve pausa, guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua.

\- ¡Nunca más volveré a decirte algo bueno, Tontakawa! - me gritó mientras me lanzaba una patada.

\- ¡Vale, vale, no te enfades! - me acerqué a Hajime y le cogí del brazo, mientras me agachaba para apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro - Me gusta cuando Iwa-chan reconoce que soy genial~.

\- ¡Calla, o no volveré a decírtelo! - y sentí como me revolvía el pelo, como siempre hace cuando intenta consolarme o decirme que él está aquí, apoyándome y siguiéndome en todo lo que haga.

Es extraño, pero aún recuerdo la sensación que me producía estar tan cerca de Iwa-chan. Mi corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido y sentía que las manos me temblaban. Esa proximidad hacía que mi cara se tiñera de rojo con sólo mirarle fijamente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No es como si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de Hajime. Hemos tenido innumerables fiestas del pijama juntos desde que éramos niños, hemos comido e ido de vacaciones juntos, ¡incluso hemos dormido en la misma cama! Apenas nos hemos separado desde la primera vez que le conocí cuando teníamos 4 años. ¿Por qué ahora reaccionaba así?

Por debajo de mi flequillo revuelto vi como él me miraba y apartaba la vista rápidamente. Se colocó la bolsa deportiva en el hombro y siguió caminando. Miré al cielo y di un largo suspiro, mientras intentaba que mis mejillas dejaran de arder.

\- Iwa-chaaan~, espérameee~ - y troté hasta darle alcance para continuar nuestro camino a casa.

El día había sido un asco, pero esa simple conversación consiguió levantarme el ánimo lo suficiente como para volver a creer en que algún día podríamos derrotar definitivamente a Ushiwaka-chan.

 

***** (17 años) *****

Nunca olvidaré la cara que pusiste esa vez. No derramaste ni una lágrima, pero la expresión que vi en tus ojos fue cien veces peor.

Fue el segundo año en Aoba Johsai, antes de las vacaciones de verano. En esa época, yo ya era un joven encantador que atraía a una gran cantidad de chicas que siempre revoloteaban alrededor mío. ¡Incluso formaron un club de fans en mi honor! Y eso hacía cabrear a Hajime. No es que fuese feo, porque no lo es, pero su actitud tosca no suele ser del gusto de nuestras refinadas compañeras. El pobre Iwa-chan no tenía novia y ninguna chica parecía estar interesada en sus fornidos bíceps.

Pero él sí que estaba interesado en alguien. Era una chica de nuestra clase, bajita y algo delicada. Se llamaba Mamiko y parecía bastante tímida. Había algo en ella que no me gustaba, pero no sabía el qué exactamente.

Pero a Iwa-chan sí que le gustaba. A veces, en clase, podía pillarlo mirando a su amada de reojo. Hajime era el delegado de la clase, se disputó ese puesto conmigo, ¡y me ganó! Todos los chicos le votaron a él y no a mi, ¡traidores! Confiaban en él a ciegas, en su liderazgo y su compromiso con los demás. Así que cuando la pequeña Mamiko tenía que preguntarle algo a él, Iwa-chan se ponía rojo como un tomate. Era la primera vez que le veía así, tan… ¿enamorado? Y eso no me gustaba.

Una tarde, cuando estábamos en mi casa, viendo la nueva película de ‘Alien vs Yakuza’, tuve que preguntárselo.

\- Iwa-chan… ¿Te gusta alguien? - le dije despreocupadamente desde mi cama, mientras metía en mi boca un puñado de palomitas que acabábamos de preparar.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y ahora por qué me preguntas esto? - me miró incrédulo. Si quería evitar el tema, no lo iba a conseguir.

\- Aww Iwa-chan~, no tienes por qué ocultármelo~. Es Mamiko-chan, ¿a que sí? - le lancé una mirada inquisitiva, mientras él se ponía rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

\- Mmmh… es… es posible.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Oh Iwa-chan, eres taaaan evidente. Aunque tienes muy mal gusto, Mamiko es muy pequeña y retraída. Cuando habla apenas puedo escucharla - hice un movimiento de mano para expresar mi descontento. - Aunque bueno, mirándolo desde esa forma, así tú serás el popular y jovial comparado con ella.

\- ¿Quieres morir, Tontakawa? - me miró con esa cara sombría que sólo pone cuando quiere amenazarme. Gracias al cielo, no tenía ningún balón de volley al lado para lanzarme.

\- ¡La verdad es que no! - reí. Aunque era una risa falsa. - Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Podría preguntarle a mi club de fans acerca de ella. Quizás me den pistas de cómo puedes conquistarla. La verdad, será difícil, porque careces de encanto. Pero quizás, si te esfuerzas mucho, podrás hacer que se fije en esa cara de ogro que tie…¡ouch! ¡Iwa-chan! ¡No me pegues! - se tiró encima mío haciéndome una llave con sus brazos, de forma que mi cabeza quedaba alrededor de sus bíceps, mientras yo intentaba forcejear como podía para librarme de él. Pero, para qué engañarme, la verdad es que no quería soltarme. Era la vez que más cerca había estado de él desde hacía bastante tiempo. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, vestido con esa horrible camiseta de Godzilla que marcaban sus músculos, mientras apretaba mi cabeza contra su pecho. Mi corazón cada vez latía más rápido- ¡Iwa-chan! ¡No puedo respirar! - Y soltó su fuerte agarre de mí, mientras yo trataba de recuperar la compostura. Apostaba a que mi cara estaba totalmente roja.

Después de soltarme, empezó a estrujar su camiseta, de la misma forma en la que lo hizo cuando era pequeño y huyó de casa de sus padres.

\- La verdad… es que sí que me gusta. Pero no sé qué hacer para llamar su atención. Ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto… Las chicas son muy complicadas, Oikawa. No sé cómo consigues tener tantas a tu alrededor - me dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Vamos, Iwa-chan. Yo te enseñaré cómo conquistar a una dama. Déjale al experto Oikawa-sama aconsejarte sobre tooodo lo relacionado con el universo femenino. ¡Y lo primero de todo, no pongas esa cara! - la mirada de Iwaizumi daba miedo.

Me senté con las rodillas dobladas e intenté mantener la compostura. Tosí para aclararme la garganta y muy calmadamente le dije:

\- Bien Iwa-chan, hum… Ahora, confiésame tu amor.

\- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?? - Me miró incrédulo mientras casi se atraganta con las palomitas que estaba comiendo.

\- Quiero decir… Que imagines que te estás declarando a Mamiko-chan. ¿Cómo lo harías? Así yo podré corregirte :)

\- Ummm no lo sé… No se me dan bien estas cosas - dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, ese tic que suele hacer cuando no sabe resolver un problema, o cuando no le sale un golpeo o un lanzamiento de balón.

\- Vengaaa Iwa-chan~, yo sé que puedes hacerlo - puse la voz más femenina que pude - “Iwaizumi-kun, ¿quieres decirme algo?” -  Hice un gesto femenino con la mano, mientras ponía cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

\- Aggg, Oikawa, haces las cosas muy difíciles. Bien… - Hajime se levantó e hizo una reverencia - “Mamiko-san, ¿querrías salir conmigo?” - casi gritó mientras miraba al suelo en una reverencia.

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja por favor, ¡Iwa-chaaaan! Eres demasiado formal. Así asustarás a la pobre chica - No podía evitarlo, ver a Hajime todo rojo y avergonzado era demasiado divertido. Pero, en el fondo, me dolía. Ver cómo se esforzaba tanto por alguien que no era yo… era duro. - Muy bien, inténtalo otra vez, habla de lo maravillosa que es y de lo que sientes por ella. “Iwaizumi-san, ¿querías hablar conmigo? Te noto muy serio.”

\- “Umm quería decirte que…” ¡Agggg no puedo! Tontakawa, deja de pestañear todo el rato. Así no me ayudas.

\- Pero Iwa-chan, si sólo era para ponerte en situación~. Vale, replanteemos el problema. Dime qué es lo que te gusta de ella primero, y después intentaré preparar el discurso peeerfecto para que seas el nuevo galán de Aoba Johsai.

\- ¡Es vergonzoso contarte estas cosas! - resopló.

\- Pero si hemos sido amigos desde siempre, lo sé todo sobre ti. Así que también quiero conocer tus gustos sobre mujeres, muehehe - no sabía si quería saberlo o no, pero la curiosidad me podía.

\- Muy bien… pues… me gusta su pelo. Es ondulado y castaño, y parece muy suave. Cuando su pelo se mueve al andar, parece que flota en el aire.

\- ¡Pff Iwa-chan, eres todo un romántico! - me reí. Aunque paré enseguida después de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de mi amigo -. Continúa, por favor.

\- También me gustan sus ojos, grandes y de color chocolate. Aunque es tímida y siempre suele mantener la mirada agachada, cuando ve algo que le entusiasma, sus ojos brillan de una forma especial. Se parece algo a ti cuando te enteras de que van a hacer una nueva peli de ‘Alien vs Yakuza’ o cuando remato el balón que me has lanzado perfectamente. - Y ahí me di cuenta, de que ahora mismo, estaba mirando a Iwa-chan con ese mismo brillo en los ojos. Él se dió cuenta y giró la cabeza. Seguramente se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir. - Ejem, y, bueno, no sé… es lista y callada, se toma las cosas en serio y es muy trabajadora. Supongo que eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

 

Me aclaré la garganta y miré hacia el lado contrario de la habitación. Me sentía mal. Tenía un nudo en el estómago que ni el té lograba deshacer. Hajime seguía mirándome, esperaba una respuesta o un consejo.

\- Creo que lo que me acabas de decir es una declaración perfecta. Si le explicas cómo te sientes, ella no se negará a salir contigo. Eres un buen partido Iwa-chan~. Imagínate, el ‘ace’ del equipo de volley, la inspiración y guía de tus kouhais. ¡El campeón invencible del concurso de pulsos! ¿Qué chica no querría salir contigo?

Sentía cómo mis mejillas volvían a ponerse sonrosadas. Qué chica… o qué chico. Suspiré para mis adentros.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que fueses yo. Porque entonces no podrías contentarte sólo con Mamiko, todas las chicas de la clase estarían detrás de ti. Pero, aunque seas un segundón, no estás tan mal. No todos nacimos con esta cara tan perfecta y este pelo divino - me atusé el pelo mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto, hasta que recibí un cojinazo lanzado directamente hacia mi bello rostro - ¡Iwa-chan! ¡¡Eres un bruto!! - Le grité desde el suelo mientras él se reía a carcajadas.

Unos días después, tras mucho insistirle y armarse por fin de valor, Iwa-chan decidió confersarle a Mamiko su amor. Según una chica de mi club de fans, en la hora del almuerzo, Mamiko solía sentarse en el patio debajo de un árbol a leer. Ese sería el momento ideal para que Iwa-chan se declarase.

Sonó la campana que daba fin a la clase de matemáticas. Ahora todos los alumnos se levantaban y se reunían en grupos para comerse su bento.

\- ¡Vamos Iwa-chan! Es la hora del amor~

\- ¡Cállate Tontakawa! -  se le veía nervioso. No paraba de mover las manos y, sin darse cuenta, como hace siempre, empezó a estrujarse la camisa. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le hice parar.

\- No te preocupes - le dije mirándole a los ojos, con las manos aún sobre las suyas - Todo saldrá bien. ¡Ánimo!-  y le solté, agitando la mano en signo de despedida. Él respiró hondo y echó los hombros hacia atrás, como si se enfrentara a un partido de volley decisivo. Y se alejó rumbo al patio.

Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a comerme el bento, mientras miraba por la ventana. Me costaba masticar… había perdido el apetito. ¡Que demonios! Cerré mi bento y corrí hacia el patio. Por nada del mundo iba a perderme la confesión de Iwa-chan. Por mucho que me doliera, la curiosidad me podía.

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta vislumbrar la cabeza de Iwaizumi. Allí estaba, a punto de llegar a la esquina del edificio para alcanzar la arboleda, cuando giró y le perdí de vista. Al llegar allí asomé muy cuidadosamente la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y...

Iwa-chan estaba unos metros delante de mí, parado, con los puños cerrados, congelado.

Eso me extrañó, ¿que pasaba? Fue en ese momento cuando salí de mi esquina para mirar qué era lo que había hecho que Iwa-chan se detuviera.

Allí estaba Mamiko, entregándole una carta a otro chico… Suzuki-senpai, de tercer año. Parecía que Mamiko se estaba confesando al joven rubio y que éste aceptaba sus sentimientos. Tras leer la carta, Suzuki le sonrió y se cogieron de las manos. Fue entonces cuando Iwa-chan se giró hacia mí y pude ver su cara. Estaba decepcionado. Al menos no estaba llorando, pero podía leerse en su rostro que estaba muy deprimido. Miraba hacia el frente, sin parar su vista en ningún sitio en específico, y ahí fue cuando me vió. Yo me puse nervioso y volví al refugio de mi esquina haciendo un moonwalk. Suspiré y me dispuse a salir corriendo cuando algo, o mas bien, “alguien”, me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Me giré con cara de absoluto terror. Iwa-chan estaba cabreado, pero, cuando le miré, su rostro se suavizó.

\- ¿Crees que no te he visto espiando? - me soltó la camisa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos - Me da rabia que hayas presenciado mi ABSOLUTO ridículo en cuanto a confesiones. Supongo que, de todas formas, yo no era su tipo.

\- Vamos, vamos, Iwa-chan. No has hecho el ridículo porque nadie te ha visto. Y si me compras un bollito de leche prometo no contárselo a nadie. - le sonreí.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando? - dijo con esa cara terrorífica que sólo él sabe poner.

Al final, Iwa-chan me compró el bollito de leche. Nos tumbamos en el césped del patio, bajo otro árbol, a comer nuestros almuerzos. Iwa-chan seguía con cara de decepción. Apenas hablaba. Y eso me ponía nervioso. Volví a sentir ese dolor en el pecho que siempre sentía cuando mi mejor amigo sufría y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. ¡Cómo odiaba a Mamiko-chan por hacerme pasar por eso! ¿O en realidad, me sentía aliviado con su rechazo? Volví a mirar a Iwaizumi e intenté darle conversación.

\- Vamos, vamos Iwa-chan~. Si sigues poniendo esa cara de ogro, ninguna chica se fijará en ti nunca. - Y en ese instante me arrepentí de haber dicho esa frase.

\- Siento que no te guste mi cara, Tontakawa - me contestó calmadamente y con una sonrisa, pero con un aura de odio fluyendo alrededor suya. ¡Qué miedo!

\- ¡Ahh! ¡No quería decir eso! Tu cara está bien, tu cara está bien, ¡pero no me tires del pelo! - Y le sujeté las muñecas antes de que llegase a mi preciosa melena castaña.- Además, Mamiko-chan tiene un gusto horrible. ¿Suzuki-kun? ¡Por favor! No he visto hombre más simple que él. Ese pelo rubio que lleva, ¡es teñido Iwa-chan!. ¡Pero a mí no me va a engañar! Su piel es pálida y horrible, y, aunque es más alto que tú, apostaría toda mi colección de Expediente X a que podrías ganarle en un pulso usando sólo tu dedo meñique. ¿Has visto esos bracitos? Pareciera que su madre no le da de comer lo suficiente… Y, no es por criticar, pero, hay veces en las que me parece que sus ojos se ponen bizcos. ¡Es como si uno te mirase a tí y el otro a Tokyo! ¿Qué pasa? - me cortó con sus carcajadas. Iwa-chan estaba tirado en el césped, dando golpes con la mano al suelo, y sujetándose el estómago con la otra. Su risa lo inundaba todo. Esa risa que poca gente ha escuchado. Sentí como mis orejas se ponían rojas de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca podría mantener ese tipo de reacciones a raya?

\- Jajajaja… ahh… ¿puedes parar…? Jajaja… ahora hasta me da pena el pobre Suzuki-senpai - poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura. Tumbado boca arriba, mirando al árbol que nos refugiaba del sol, giró la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. - Gracias. Gracias por todo, Tooru.

Y fue ahí cuando mi corazón dió un vuelco. Hacía muchos años que no me llamaba por mi nombre. No podía respirar. Ese dolor en el pecho se hacía más y más fuerte. Sentí que me iba a desmayar.

\- ¿Estás bien? Oye, Oikawa - se acercó a mí y puso su mano, fuerte y cálida, sobre mis hombros - ¿Te ha dado un bajón de azúcar o algo? - En su voz se reflejaba la preocupación.

\- ¡Ay! Acabo de recordar que tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Qué mal, Iwa-chan, si no lo devuelvo hoy, me pondrán una sanción - Y me levanté corriendo, recogiendo mis cosas y sacudiéndome los pantalones de hierba. - Te veo en clase, voy corriendo a devolverlo. - Y le sonreí. Pero, estoy al 100% seguro de que Iwa-chan sabía que era una sonrisa falsa. Él siempre lo sabe.

Corrí por los pasillos, pero no en dirección a la biblioteca, si no al baño. Estaba vacío, así que entré y me refresqué la cara. Estaba muy pálido. Me senté en una de las tazas y suspiré. Con las manos me eché hacia atrás el cabello algo mojado, como si despejando mi rostro pudiese despejar mi mente. Pero no era así.

Desde pequeño, siempre había sentido algo por Hajime. Llamémosle “cariño” o... “confianza”. Pero no era una confianza normal, no... Era una fe ciega en él. Iwa-chan había formado parte de mi vida, parte de mí, desde que tenía 4 años. Compartíamos parte de nuestros sueños: llegar a ser los mejores de todo Japón, derrotar a Shiratorizawa, poder dedicarnos al volley cuando fuéramos adultos… siempre juntos. Pero eran sólo eso, sueños. Mientras íbamos creciendo también crecían mis sentimientos por él. Nuestro vínculo era cada vez más fuerte, pero había algo más, por mi parte… El “cariño” y la “confianza” dieron, quizás, paso a algo más grande... algo llamado “amor”, ¿tal vez?

Me frustraba ver a Iwa-chan reír al lado de otra persona que no era yo, ser amable con otra persona que no era yo… ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? El hombre al que todo Aoba Johsai admira, el as del equipo, el más querido (y temido) por sus kouhais, ¡va y  se interesa por una chica que no le merece en absoluto! No podía evitar ese amargo sentimiento de derrota…

Sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases de nuevo. Si no me daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Me miré por última vez al espejo y practiqué mi sonrisa. Debía olvidar todo esto lo antes posible y continuar con mi vida tal y como había sido siempre.

 

****

Unos días después del incidente con Mamiko-chan, una chica se me confesó. Era adorable, de una belleza desbordante y una sonrisa encantadora. Quizás con ella podría apagar este sentimiento que estaba apoderándose de mí y que me impedía pensar con claridad. ¡Sí! Seguramente dejándome querer por ella, podría olvidar. Acepté su confesión y empezamos a salir.

Al principio todo fue bien. Yo era el novio ideal y ella la envidia de todas las chicas de la preparatoria. ¡Imagínate! Ser novia de Oikawa Tooru. No es porque lo diga yo, pero sé que soy el sueño de la gran mayoría de mis compañeras.

Aún así, la cosa no funcionó…

\- ¿Y sabes qué pasó en el entrenamiento? Iwa-chan empezó a gritarme por molestar a uno de primero y vino corriendo hacia mí. Y el chico de primero se llevó tal susto a ver la cara de cabreo de Iwa-chan ¡que casi se come la red! Jajaja - Le dije a ella mientras comíamos crèpes en ese restaurante tan de moda de la ciudad.

\- Uhum…

\- Y después de eso, Iwa-chan me echó las culpas a mí por asustar al pobre chico. ¡Cuando fue su culpa! Me indigné mucho y me metí con su pelo de erizo, y él trató de golpearme con una pelota. Menos mal que Makki-chan y Mattsun le pararon, sino no podrías haber visto esta preciosa cara hoy - sonreí mientras le daba un bocado a mi crèpe.

\- Y si tan mal te llevas con él… ¿por qué sigues siendo su amigo? Siempre te pega y te dice cosas horribles. No creo que sea bueno que le sigas viendo - me respondió seria.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Es su forma de demostrar que se preocupa por mí.

\- Da igual lo que diga, siempre acabas defendiéndole. Iwa-chan esto, Iwa-chan lo otro. Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar de él todos los días.

\- Es mi compañero de equipo, ¡y mi mejor amigo! Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños... yo…

\- Si es tan maravilloso, quizás debieras estar saliendo con él y no conmigo.- me cortó. En sus ojos se veía odio, y también cansancio. Estaba cansada de no poder recibir todo lo que ella esperaba.

Yo no podía responder. En cierto sentido, ella tenía razón.

\- Tooru, no quiero estar en una relación en la que yo soy el segundo o tercer plato. Primero está Iwaizumi-kun, luego el volley… ¿qué me queda para mí? Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir así. - Y cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Esa fue la última vez que hablé con ella. ¿Me sentía triste? No lo sé. La verdad, no me importaba demasiado. Abrí mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria.

\- ¿Iwa-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo, además de echarme de menos?

\- Umm los deberes. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Te noto raro - me contestó desde el otro lado de la línea. Ay, Hajime, siempre tan perspicaz.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que mi novia me acaba de dejar, jajaja.

\- ¿Y eso te hace gracia? - estoy al cien por cien seguro de que levantó una ceja al decir esa frase.

\- La verdad es que no mucha. Pero, ya sabes, puedo conseguir otra novia si me lo propongo - dejé el dinero de la cuenta y salí a la calle.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? ¿O prefieres venir a mi casa? Podemos ver ese horrible documental de naves espaciales que tanto querías ver.

\- ¡Oh Iwa-chan! Alguna vez te han dicho que eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo~

\- ¿Ah? Sí, tú. Un millón de veces. Aparte de pesado, ¿eres estúpido?

\- ¡Que bruto, Iwa-chan~! Pillaré algo de picar por el camino. Prometo portarme bien, ¡pero no me grites! - y empecé a trotar alegremente hacia su casa - Ah y...gracias, Hajime -. Y colgué.

He de reconocer que no fue la ruptura más dolorosa del mundo y menos si la pasé viendo documentales de mis adorados aliens y comiendo helado con Iwa-chan. A partir de ese momento, me di cuenta de que, aunque intentase oponerme a mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque quisiera olvidarme de Hajime, no podía. Decidí que era mejor estar solo y sufrir en silencio que meterme en una relación absurda que no llevaría a ninguna parte. Aunque Hajime no me correspondiera, con verle feliz, me bastaba.

 

***** (18 años) *****

\- Oikawa… Oikawa...¡Oye, Oikawa! Ya hemos llegado -. Makki-chan me despertó en el autobús. Tras el partido y la dichosa charla con el estúpido Ushiwaka-chan, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por los recuerdos. Pero ya estábamos en Seijou, y tocaba hacer frente a la dura realidad una vez más.

¿Dónde estaba Iwa-chan? Normalmente siempre se sentaba a mi lado, pero esta vez, quería estar solo. Me levanté para buscarle. El ambiente era desolador. Todos estaban cabizbajos mientras recogían sus mochilas. Algunos, como Kindaichi, todavía lloraban.

\- Tu príncipe está allí - me señaló Mattsun. Iwaizumi estaba en la parte de atrás del autobús, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha.

\- Gracias Mattsun~. Aunque yo que tú, no iría diciendo eso por ahí~ - Le miré con una dulce sonrisa. ¡Maldito Mattsun! Sabe demasiado. Siempre sabe demasiado.

\- Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Nos vemos mañana- y me lanzó una mueca socarrona mientras recogía su mochila y se iba al encuentro de Makki.

Me giré y seguí mi camino hacia el final del autobús.

\- ¿Iwa-chan? - susurré - ¿Estás dormido?

Tenía los ojos cerrados e hinchados por haber estado llorando. Él no tenía la culpa de que hubiéramos perdido. En realidad, nadie la tenía. ¿Por qué se culpaba? Se esforzó al máximo, yo lo sabía y todo el equipo también. Me acerqué más a él y le di unos toquecitos en la mejilla.

\- Es imposible que consiga dormir contigo gritando por ahí. Tienes una voz muy aguda, ¿lo sabías? - y abrió los ojos, quedando nuestros rostros a una distancia corta. Muy corta para mi confort personal.-  ¡Y más si me estás dando en la cara con ese dedo acusador! - y me agarró del dedo con fuerza.

\- ¡Aaaay Iwa-chan! ¡Eres un bruto! Encima que vengo PERSONALMENTE a despertarte. No todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de ver mi hermoso rostro nada más levantarse. Venga, coge tus cosas. Ouch, ¡ouch! ¡No me pegues!

 

****

Era tarde. Muy tarde. Y yo seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. La derrota me seguía escociendo. ¡Maldito Tobio-chan y su equipo! Espero que, al menos, derroten a Ushiwaka-chan. Pero mis pensamientos de odio y venganza eternos se vieron interrumpidos por el parpadeo de la pantalla del teléfono móvil. ¿Un mensaje a estas horas? Tanteé la mesilla y cogí el móvil. Era de Iwa-chan:

“Estás despierto??”

¡Iwa-chan y sus largos mensajes! Este hombre nunca aprendería…

“Sip. No puedo dormir ╮(─▽─)╭. Tu q haces despierto? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ”

“Tampoco puedo dormir”

“Ohh~ mi pequeño iwa-chan está preocupado por algo~ ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ”

“No sé ni para que te mando nada. Buenas noches”

“Nooooo. Espera~ (ι´Д｀)ﾉ Quieres que te llame? (≧ω≦). Espera, tengo una idea mejor”

“Ah?”

No le contesté. En lugar de eso me planté en la ventana de su habitación, dando golpecitos en el cristal.

\- Iwa-chaaan~ - susurré, mientras me subía a duras penas al alféizar. Iwa-chan y yo vivimos en la misma calle, así que apenas tardé unos minutos en llegar. Hajime me ayudó a subir y entré en su cuarto.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? - me susurró, cabreado. La verdad, dudo que se esperase que un loco en pijama de alienígenas y pantalón corto apareciese por su ventana a estas horas de la noche.

\- ¡Sorpresa~! He pensado que no hay nada mejor para calmarte que disfrutar de la compañía del gran Oikawa-san. - dije orgulloso. Aunque, a juzgar por el cabezazo que me dio, a él no te pareció tan buena idea... El golpe me hizo caer de lleno en su cama.

\- Iwa-chan~ si eres tan bruto, nadie vendrá a consolarte~. Me cubrí la frente con el brazo, mientras disfrutaba de la suave comodidad de las sábanas.

\- Échate a un lado- me dijo desde el borde de la cama.

\- ¡No quiero! Pídele perdón antes a mi pobre nariz- me di la vuelta haciendo pucheros.

\- Estás en mi cama. ¡Muéveteee! - Iwa-chan intentó empujarme, pero yo me puse en modo “peso muerto”, ocupando toda la cama y agarrándome a las sábanas como podía para no dejarle sitio.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabezota?

Noté que un peso se subía en la cama. Era Iwa-chan. Unos brazos me agarraron de la cintura y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, me habían girado.

\- ¡Iwa-chan! ¡No es justo! - Intenté zafarme de su agarre pataleando y agitando los brazos, golpeando a Hajime en la cara en el intento. Estaba muerto.- No, no, no, no… ¡No era mi intención! Ha sido sin querer. ¡Lo prometo!

Me temía lo peor. Iwaizumi estaba agachado, con sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, y una sombra tenebrosa ocultaba su cara. ¡Estaba muy, muy muerto! Me incorporé nervioso y él se dejó caer en plancha a mi lado. La cara cubierta por la almohada.

\- Vamos Iwa-chan… ¿me perdonas, a que si? Sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe… tú me has dado algunos peores… - No hubo respuesta. - Vamoooos, ¡dime algo! - y empecé a darle pequeños golpes con el dedo en su brazo.- ¡I-WA-CHAN! ¡Responde! Me estás poniendo nervioso - golpe, golpe- ¡No me ignores! - golpe, golpe y otro más -. Puedo seguir así eternamente, ¡y lo sabes! - golpe, golpe.

Y se giró rápidamente, agarrándome por la cintura y dejándome caer sobre su cuerpo. Después recibí una llave de judo alrededor del cuello y empezó su venganza frotándome la cabeza rápidamente con su mano libre.

\- ¡Aaaauch! Para. ¡Para! Eso duele. ¡Vas a dejarme calvo!

\- Te lo mereces, Tonto-kawa. ¡Estupi-kawa! - el frote se volvió más suave, acabando en casi una caricia en mi pelo. El agarre de judo alrededor de mi cuello se relajó y acabamos tumbados, yo con la cabeza sobre su pecho y con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, mientras mirábamos al techo de la habitación como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Hubo un silencio. Pero era un silencio cómodo. Los dos pensábamos en lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes? En la salida… me encontré con Ushiwaka-chan. Le dije que mi carrera en el volleyball no ha terminado aún... y no creo que la tuya haya llegado a su fin tampoco - giré la cabeza y le miré - hiciste un partido perfecto. No quiero que intentes cargar tú solo con la culpa de la derrota.

\- Tu pase fue fantástico… pero yo no conseguí rematarlo como debía. Soy el as de Seijou, si ni siquiera puedo hacer eso… - Pero no pudo decir nada más porque mis labios taparon su boca.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo mantuve mis labios unidos a los suyos, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la sensación. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. ¿Desde hacía cuántos años había querido hacer eso? Ya ni lo recordaba. Lentamente abrí los ojos y me fui retirando para recuperar el aire que me faltaba. Fue entonces cuando vi la cara de Hajime. Tenía la palabra “sorpresa” escrita en ella. Los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Asco quizás? Sabía que era algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir, las cosas ya no volverían a ser iguales entre nosotros dos.

\- ¡Ahh! Que vergüenza… Lo siento Iwa-chan. Ha sido un error… - No podía alzar la mirada. Sentía que mi cara ardía. Me incorporé y me acerqué a la ventana. - Jajaja mira que soy tonto, estoy falto de sueño y... Lo siento -. Me disponía a salir, pero el brazo de Iwaizumi me detuvo. Y sus labios también.

Este era mi primer beso “real” con Iwa-chan. El pobre e inexperto Iwa-chan. Y, aún así, fue el mejor beso que había recibido nunca. Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces. No podía creerme que un beso tan gentil viniera del bruto de Iwa-chan. ¡De hecho no me podía creer que me estuviera devolviendo el beso! ¡¿De verdad era real?!

\- Hey, Oikawa. ¿Estás bien?... ¿He hecho algo...mal? - me miraba asustado tras romper el contacto, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Mi cara debía de ser un poema para preocuparse así.

\- La verdad es que no. Sorprendentemente lo has hecho muy muy bien.- dije casi sin pensar.

\- Idiota… - Hajime estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado, sus orejas y mejillas eran del color del tomate que tanto odia, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios. Las sonrisas de Iwa-chan son como un rayo de sol para mí. Y esta era la más pura y brillante que había visto jamás.

\- Iwa-chaaaaan~ - no podía parar de llorar- Yo… yo… uuh...

\- Si no paras de lloriquear no voy a entender lo que dices… Y suénate los mocos, anda. - cogió un pañuelo de su mesilla y empezó a limpiarme la cara como si fuese un niño pequeño.

\- Si haces esto me pondré peoooor, Iwa-chaaaaaan. - le cogí de la mano para que parase y mis palabras brotaron de repente como si no pudiera contenerlas por más tiempo en la garganta - ¡Iwaizumi Hajime! Estoy enamorado de tí. ¡Te quiero! Y te he querido desde…¿siempre?

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿QUE LO SABÍAS?

\- No del todo… pero… lo intuía -. Resopló- Nuestra relación nunca ha sido del todo normal… supongo.

Bueno, ahí tenía que darle la razón.

\- ¿Pero Iwa-chan? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - No me lo podía creer. ¿Tan evidente era mi absoluto amor y adoración por Hajime? Vale que Mattsun lo sabía pero…

\- Umm bueno… no estaba seguro de lo que sentía… Quiero decir… siempre hemos estado juntos. Eres una parte importante de mi vida… pero… - se estrujó la camiseta, como hace siempre que está nervioso - No sabía si ese sentimiento se quedaba ahí… o quería algo más. Pero, desde el momento en que me besaste, mis dudas se esfumaron. Tooru, yo… quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

\- Iwa-chaaaaan - las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas - Hajimeeee. No puedes decirme algo tan bonito así de repenteeee - corrí a abrazarlo. No podía hablar, simplemente trataba de asimilar que Hajime, el hombre del que llevaba enamorado toda la vida, me correspondía. Intenté secar mis lágrimas en su hombro, mientras le susurraba al oído: - No te preocupes, Hajime. Tendrás el honor de estar siempre a mi lado.

\- ¿Quieres que me arrepienta? Además, ¿a quién pretendes impresionar con esa cara llena de mocos?

\- ¡Iwa-chan, qué forma de estropear la atmósfera! Sólo quería impresionarte y hacer que te enamores aún más de mí - hice un puchero mientras le abrazaba.

\- Idiota… no creo que eso sea posible - me sujetó de la mejilla mientras lentamente bajaba mi cabeza.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, pero esta vez el beso era más apasionado. Teníamos hambre el uno del otro, como si llevásemos años reprimiéndonos. Aunque, prácticamente, eso era lo que nos pasaba. Comenzamos con pequeños besos que se fueron alargando conforme íbamos ganando confianza. Sin poder evitarlo, pasé mi lengua por los cálidos labios de Hajime. Él soltó un pequeño gemido.

\- Ahh… ¿No te ha gustado? - Le pregunté. Mis mejillas estaban encendidas y mis manos revolvían su pelo.

\- No… es decir, sí me ha gustado… es sólo que… nunca había besado a nadie antes.

\- ¡Oooh! Mi pobre y virginal Iwa-chan. No te preocupes. El gran Oikawa-sama se hará cargo de todo. Ven -. le cogí de las manos y nos sentamos en la cama.

Entonces comenzó otro recital de besos y caricias.

Aunque yo llevaba la iniciativa, Hajime aprendía rápido. ¡Siempre fue bueno en todo! Y más cuando aprendió a usar la lengua.

Los besos se hacían cada vez más largos e intensos. Nuestras lenguas bailaban en perfecta sincronía. Los brazos de Iwa-chan acariciaban mi espalda mientras descansábamos en el suave colchón. Y así, entre besos, risas y abrazos, los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

 

****

Knoc, knoc, knoc. Un suave repicar en la puerta nos despertó.

\- Hajime, cielo, el desayuno está listo.

Knoc, knoc. ¡Mierda! Estaba dormido en los brazos de Iwa-chan cuando escuché la voz de su madre. Esto iba mal, muy mal. ¿Y si me pillaba allí? ¿Qué le diría? “Hola, me he colado de madrugada por la ventana de tu casa en mi pijama de aliens y  he pasado la noche abrazado y besando a tu hijo”. ¡No, no, no! Aunque los Iwaizumi prácticamente me han adoptado, no pueden verme aquí así. Sé perfectamente de dónde ha sacado Hajime su carácter… un enfrentamiento con su madre sería lo último que querría en este mundo.

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! - gritó Hajime.

Me empujó de la cama y se levantó deprisa.

\- Tienes que salir como sea, Tooru.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Umm, saltaré por la ventana. Estamos en la parte de atrás, creo que nadie de tu familia me verá salir.

\- ¡¿ASÍ?! - me miró de arriba a abajo.

\- No te preocupes, estoy estupendo me ponga lo que me ponga - le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí rápidamente a la ventana.

\- Espera, Tooru.

\- ¿Si? - y me besó.

\- Buenos días - Hajime me revolvió el pelo, aunque más revuelto no podía estar ya -. Ven después. Le diré a mi madre que te quedas a comer.

\- Awww, ¿Iwa-chan quiere tener una cita conmigo? Tendrás que esforzarte para mantenerme a tu lado. - Le sonreí de nuevo y salté.

Y empecé a correr calle abajo, rumbo a mi casa. Vale que el día de ayer había sido horrible. Habíamos perdido contra Karasuno y no tendríamos nuestra venganza contra Ushiwaka. Vale que me acababa de cruzar con mi vecina, cuyo gato me odia, mientras corría por la calle en un pijama de aliens. Pero, aún así, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Mi querido Iwa-chan, mi alma gemela, la persona con la que he compartido tantos momentos alegres y tristes, con la que había crecido, a la que siempre había amado, ése Iwa-chan, también me quería. ¡Y nada del mundo iba a impedir que estuviese de buen humor! Ni aunque me cruzara ahora mismo con Ushiwaka, Tobio-chan y el maldito gato de la vecina juntos. Esto no se había acabado. Ni el volley ni nada. Iwa-chan me quería y, juntos, afrontaríamos todos los retos que se nos pusieran por delante. ¡Aún quedaba mucho de Oikawa Tooru que mostrar! Y me juré que nunca permitiría que Hajime volviera a llorar. Bueno… sólo de alegría.

Y con el dulce sabor de los labios de Iwa-chan en mi boca, seguí corriendo alegremente por el vecindario.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hemos tomado los personajes Mamiko y Suzuki de "Koi Shiyo!", el manga de Nozaki, el protagonista de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (si aún no habéis visto ese anime no sé a qué esperáis, porque las risas están aseguradas xD)


End file.
